


Ocean Omens

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Giving Birth, Good Omens AU, Good Omens comics, M/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, i love them, mearmaid omens, ocean omens, rising a child, their own heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Once upon a time there were two underwater kingdoms... and then there were two ocean beings...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on instagram on my account (@Patolozka), the beta-reading did amazing Dannye Chase (@holycatsandrabbits) for me (thank you).

_Once upon a time_   
_there were_   
_two underwater kingdoms,  
_ _beautiful and great,_   
_but_   
_with A desire to_   
_start a war_   
_against each other._

_Their names were_   
_Heaven_   
_and_   
_Hell..._

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

_And then_   
_there were_   
_two ocean beings,_

_one that came from Heaven_   
_and one that came from Hell,_

_who lived a life together_   
_in their little cottage made of shells,_   
_simple_   
_but full of peace_   
_and_   
_love..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: giving birth.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

* * *

* * *


	9. Heaven and Hell

_And if they have not died_  
_they are still living happily ever after._

_The two kingdoms_  
_weren‘t so lucky._  
_Their war was_  
_quick_  
_and cruel._  
_And when the water_  
_finally cleared_  
_there was nothing left_  
_of them_  
_at all._

__

__

__

_The END?_


	10. Happily Ever After

_cocoa bliss_

* * *

_domestic bliss_

* * *

_travelling bliss_

* * *

_loving bliss_


	11. Bonus chapter - to colour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to colour them;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining the adventure. You can find my other cute little stories on instagram @Patolozka.  
> Oh and I almost forgot... you can download a blooklet of this story in pdf here: https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=kZ0XBpXZCJFSV33wJOQMFbclzMbYl49ikYfk


End file.
